minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Last Laugh 9: Battle Plan
After everyone finally relaxed and was NOT thinking I was a ghost, we started thinking up some ideas of what we could do to try to beat them. "Can you lend us some weapons?" Ray asked. "Well, yes, but I would need lots of supplies," I explain sadly. "And we just simply don't have the time to gather them. In order to craft the VoidShard weapons, we would need obsidian, diamond blocks, and a regular weapon." Ray sighs and opens a portal. Several large chests and a random person falls through the portal. "H-huh?" He says, looking around. "Where am I?" He sees me and screams. "WHAT THE?! WHY ARE YOU GUYS WITH THE MOON KILLER?! ALSO KNOWN AS MS-" I chuck a dagger at his head, instantly killing him mid-sentence. Henriot stares at me and looks like he wants to ask a question, and he does. "Why did you kill him? And why did he refer to you ask 'Moon Killer?' Also, he was about to say something else, what was it?" I smile and say calmly, "Ooooh, you didn't know? I'm an assassin. And people call me Moon Killer since I only kill at night and only when the moon is out. And for the other thing... well. Some things are best left forgotten and unsaid." Henriot (and everyone else but Ray) is a little shocked and/or scared, but I remember the fact that Ray brought in some stuff. I open a chest and start searching through it, ignoring the fact that someone's DNA and blood is all over it. There are swords, scythes, pickaxes, bows with poison arrows, and axes. There's quite a lot of obsidian and diamond blocks too. Either the person was a pro, or a hacker, or this is Ray's stuff and someone was trying to steal it. "Take whatever," I say to everyone. "I'm going to check the other chest." It's filled with food like golden apples, steak, and pork chops. I look back over my shoulder, and smile. I stand up and say, "Ok, does everyone have weapon-" I was cut off by a loud knocking on the door. I motion to the others to hide, and I walk up and open the door. I instantly shut the door and lean against it to make sure it wouldn't be knocked down. It was Moonfright, she probably was sent here to kill us all. "Hey GamerGirl. Can you not block me out?" I hear her say through the door. "No." I answer angrily. "You killed me, Ray, and Lillie. Well, maybe YOU didn't kill us, but your sister did." I hear Moonfright.. hiss at the mention of her sister? What? "Ugh, Starfright, Starfright, STARFRIGHT!" She yells angrily. "Is that all everyone cares about? My sister? Just because I'm not as mentioned and sweeter doesn't mean I don't have FEELINGS!! I swear, if I could, I would get rid of Starfright's frontal lobe just so I could torture her without her being scared!" "Ok Moonfright." I say, cracking open the door a bit. "You clearly are annoyed about your sister taking the spotlight, so you can join us." "Really?" Moonfright asks timidly. "Yeah." I answer. "Who doesn't want two demons and a demon who knows the weaknesses of the enemy?" "THANK YOU!" Moonfright shrieks, forcing the door open and trapping me in one of her hugs that made it feel like she was going to break your bones. "O-ok Moonfright." I try to say. Huh. Apparently if you're being hugged hard enough, you can barely speak. "C-can you let go now?" "Oops, sorry." Moonlight says, still happy. "Probably shouldn't kill the leader of the group I want to join, huh? Also, can you stop calling me Moonfright? I have reverted back to Moonlight." Henriot is the first person to jump out and threaten her. "BACK. OUT. NOW!" He yells at Moonlight. "BEFORE I BREAK YOUR NECK!" "Henriot, she's on our side now." I say slowly. "Don't kill her in her sleep, when she's awake, or anytime. That goes for everyone." They mutter and eventually agree. "H-hey, everyone." Moonlight mumbles. "I-I know that you probably don't trust me right now, but I can tell you Starfright and the others weaknesses.." Ray steps forward, and walks right up to Moonlight. She stares nervously into his eyes, not knowing what he's thinking. "I think that, even though your sister killed us, and you were on the enemy's side..." He held out his hand and smiled. "You are welcomed into our group." Moonlight smiles, and shakes his hand. "Now." Ray half-orders. "Tell us the weaknesses. We're going to need the information." I nervously back up, casually picked up the weapons, obsidian, and diamond blocks and teleport to my room. Time to start "crafting," AKA some magics. Moonlight's P.O.V: I feel so shy after GamerGirl leaves to turn the regular weapons into VoidShard ones. But I take a deep breath (easy to do when chaos is the normal in your house) and start talking. "Well, Starfright is kinda our 'leader' but GamerGirl is definitely better suited for leader. So Starfright has this scar over her eye," I lift up the hair covering my left eye, showing a scar that looks like a cat scratched it but bigger and worse. "Exactly like mine. She doesn't like anyone touching it, but it is very painful when someone stabs the scar. Doesn't matter if you stab her eye, I don't care. Not anymore at least. Nightbow is the more 'virus' than me or Starfright. She actually has the same weaknesses as a normal human," I realize what I just said and correct myself. "I mean, a normal human WITHOUT powers like you four. So, weak spots. Stomach area, legs, head, heart, lungs, and throat/neck. Oh, and if you know where the major arteries are, stab those too. She can painfully bleed out. I don't care about any of those monsters anymore. No, I'm not calling myself a monster. I'm more of a nice demon, since y'know, I'm not going along with their plans anymore. Midnight Wolf.. well, I would try to cut her eyes or legs. And also maybe use some of your abilities against all of them. They have no idea that you have abilities, and they think its Ray and GamerGirl fighting them. Nightmare Wolf is the same, but she hates anything good or light. You can see her under a cloak and hood like she's allergic to sunlight. Nightmare Wolf actually kinda is. She burns easily and is weakened so much by the sun. I think it's because she never really loved the sun and practically ran into the portal screaming 'THANK YOU!!' when she came to Hell. SweetRage.. well, she has the same weaknesses as GamerGirl and SweetHeart. So, weak points are wings, wolf ears, tail, back, legs, and chest." "Yup!" I hear from the stairs. I turn and spot GamerGirl leaning on the railing. "But maybe I could stick with fighting her." She spoke normally but when she said 'her,' her voice changed to a low growl. "So, since you know the weaknesses how 'bout we think of a way to attack their base?" =+*To Be Continued*+= Part 10: Last Laugh 10: Light VS DarknessCategory:Dramapasta Category:Pastas featuring multiple users Category:Last Laugh Series Category:SweetPsychoGamerGirl Category:Moderate Length Pastas